


It's the Distance We Don't Need

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin can't stand Arthur, and he's more than sure Arthur feels the same way. It's been that way for as long as Merlin can remember. There's no reason for that to change. He's fine with the way things are. It's not as if he likes him or anything. No, the person he likes is Al, one of his best friends that he talks to about everything. The only problem is they met online and despite knowing they go to the same school, Merlin has no idea who Al really is. Things grow more complicated when Merlin and Arthur are forced to work together on a project and Merlin starts to realize that maybe Arthur isn't as bad as he thought.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 273
Collections: Merthur Glompfest 2020





	It's the Distance We Don't Need

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Title comes from the song [Favorite Place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dr27fyqc0o) by All Time Low

_*vzzzzzt*_

Merlin looks up from his textbook to where his phone is laying on his bed charging. He reaches for it, barely managing to stop himself from falling out of his chair in his attempt. 

He finally manages to get his hands on it, and smiles when he sees the Discord notification. 

**AlbionsGreatest:** you up?

 **DragonlordGuy:** Barely. This maths homework might do me in

 **AlbionsGreatest:** you're actually doing it?

Merlin shakes his head and smiles as he types back an answer. 

**DragonlordGuy:** some of us actually worry about our grades

 **AlbionsGreatest:** it’s not my fault you didn’t get my natural wit

 **DragonlordGuy:** Who ever told you that you were witty?

 **AlbionsGreatest:** besides my friends? I tell myself that fact at least 5 times a day

 **DragonlordGuy:** Of course you do

 **AlbionsGreatest:** there’s nothing wrong with a little self-love, D.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Said by someone who doesn’t get enough love from others.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** people love me. I’m very lovable. If you ever met me, you would love me.

Merlin bites back a smile. He thinks about the growing feelings he’s been having for Al. They’ve been talking for close to 6 months now, exchanging quips and memes, talking about their favorite shows, and over the past couple of months they’ve started talking about real things. Though never disclosing too many specific details. 

They go to school together. They both know that much. The thought that they could already know each other, or share classes even, sits with Merlin a lot. It has him glancing around sometimes after he sends a message to see if anyone is looking at their phone.

It’s not the best method of figuring out who Al is. _Everyone_ looks at their phone. Besides, Al isn’t ready for them to meet yet. Or so he keeps saying. And Merlin gets it. Right now, this is safe. They’re able to talk and be themselves without having to worry about anything else. If they ever met there’s a possibility that could change. It’s a risk neither of them want to jump into.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Debatable

 **AlbionsGreatest:** you just wait and see. I’ll sweep you off your feet.

Merlin smiles to himself and turns his focus back to his maths homework. He gets down to the last two problems when his phone vibrates again with another message. Of course it’s from Al. 

He opens the message and laughs at the image he sees on the screen.

**DragonlordGuy:** I see you still haven’t updated your meme collection.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** excuse me, there is nothing to update. Phlilosraptor is a classic

 **DragonlordGuy:** Classic doesn’t always mean good, Al.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** says the guy obsessed with classic literature

 **DragonlordGuy:** That’s different.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** you could just admit that you have poor taste

 **DragonlordGuy:** Clearly if I’m talking to you.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** and here I thought we had this great bond. I see I was mistaken

Merlin rolls his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face. This is a conversation they have had on a frequent basis.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Guess you were

 **AlbionsGreatest:**

**AlbionsGreatest:** that hurts, D

 **DragonlordGuy:** What’s going to hurt is my maths grade if you keep distracting me and I can’t finish it.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** we both know I’m more fun that maths homework

As true as that is, Merlin isn’t about to admit it. He enjoys teasing Al too much.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Are you though?

 **AlbionsGreatest:** I’m the funnest guy you know

 **DragonlordGuy:** My best friend would argue against that.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** well he’ll just have to get used to being wrong

 **DragonlordGuy:** Or maybe you will.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** not likely

Merlin doesn’t have a chance to respond before another message is coming through.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** hold on. I found you

Merlin’s heart skips at that, thinking for a moment Al means he actually found out who he is. Then an image appears on his screen.

Merlin shakes his head, his lips pulling up into a smile. 

**DragonlordGuy:** Wow. The likeness is uncanny

 **AlbionsGreatest:** I figured as much. Although, I do picture you more like this.

Merlin waits, tapping his finger on his textbook until another image comes through.

**DragonlordGuy:** Funny, too bad I’m a vegan.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** I’m aware but that’s you around your turkey burgers and other rabbit food

The conversation continues as Merlin finishes his homework, and then long after, until Merlin falls asleep. It’s not a surprise when Merlin wakes up to a message from Al, asking him if he got his beauty rest.

The conversation lags throughout the day since they’re both in class, but by lunch Merlin has another message waiting for him.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** hope you enjoy your salad for lunch

 **DragonlordGuy:** I am not eating a salad.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** sure you’re not

 **DragonlordGuy:** I’m having pasta, if you must know

 **AlbionsGreatest:** not horrible, but I’ll still think of you as I’m eating my burger

“Messaging your boyfriend again?” Gwaine asks, sending a teasing smirk his way.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“But you want him to be.”

“I don’t even know him,” Merlin says.

“Plenty of people date online,” Gwen says. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I know that,” Merlin says. He fights the urge to open his new message when it pops up on his phone. That would only add on to their teasing. “Maybe I just don’t want to date anyone.”

“As if anyone would ever date you anyway, Merlin.”

Merlin tenses at the sound of the annoyingly familiar voice. Seconds later Arthur takes a seat next to Gwaine. 

“Piss off, Arthur.”

Arthur’s smirk only grows, “Aw did I hurt your feelings?”

“At least I have feelings,” Merlin mutters. 

“I have feelings,” Arthur says. “Just not for you.”

Morgana snorts and mutters something to Gwen, who nods seriously. Merlin tries to fight back the hurt he feels at the words. It doesn’t make sense. He hates Arthur. It shouldn’t matter that Arthur doesn’t have any feelings for him.

Except of course he doesn’t truly hate him. Not really.

The universe apparently wants to test him. Because by some stroke of luck -- or misfortune depending on how you look at it -- Merlin winds up partnered with Arthur for an English project. A two weeks long project that will involve them having to meet up after school and actually work together. Unless they want to fail. Merlin is tempted for a few long moments, as he watches Arthur standing with Morgana and Gwen after school one day. How is he supposed to work in such close proximity to him?

“It seems the universe has blessed you,” Gwaine says, leaning back against the locker next to Merlin’s.

“More like cursed me,” Merlin mutters, shoving his history book into his bag. “There’s no way I’m going to survive this.”

“You’ll be fine,” Gwaine tells him. “Arthur isn’t that bad.” When Merlin raises an eyebrow, Gwaine sighs. “Sure, he can be a prat, but he’s not horrible, Merlin. Would I be friends with him if he was?”

That’s true. Gwaine is very particular about who he spends his time with. Out of all their friends, Gwaine is the one that gets the most invitations to parties and trips and whatever else people do in their free time. He rarely goes, saying that he’d rather spend his time with real people than vapid shells. 

So it was always a mystery that Arthur is one of his best friends. He’d always seemed so full of himself, and a bit of a bully. He hasn’t been as bad lately, but Merlin will always remember the first day of high school when he was walking the track with Gwen and Lancelot and saw Arthur twisting some poor freshman’s arm behind his back. 

He’d called him on it, of course. Merlin was never one to stand by when someone needed help. 

But all that did was put Merlin on Arthur’s radar, and he’s been there ever since, whether he likes it or not.

It doesn’t help that they share the same friend group. Something that had never been an issue until high school, and Morgana and Gwen decided there was no reason for them to not all hang out if they all knew each other anyway. 

Usually that just meant eating lunch together, though he has found himself dragged to movie or pizza nights at Morgana’s insistence. He’s learned it’s better to say yes sometimes than to find himself under her steely glare. 

But even then he’d been able to stick to talking to Gwaine, Gwen, or Lancelot. Sometimes Leon. Really anyone that wasn’t Arthur.

So they’ve hung out, just never alone. Merlin has no idea how this is supposed to go.

As if sensing his gaze, Arthur’s head turns in his direction and their eyes meet. Merlin expects him to scowl or flip him off. Instead he raises and eyebrow and holds up a finger, before turning back to Morgana and Gwen. 

Morgana turns to look at him then, and she smirks and gives him a finger wave. Merlin waves back, feeling his face heat up for some reason, and turns back to Gwaine. “Are you sure we can’t just switch and be partners?”

“No chance,” Gwaine tells him. “No way am I giving up the opportunity to work with Percy.”

“Isn’t English Percival’s worst subject?”

Gwaine shrugs, “And? That just means I’ll have to be extra thorough and attentive.”

Something tells Merlin he’s no longer talking about their English project.

“I see you’re finally planning to make your move on poor Percival then,” Arthur says, surprising Merlin with his sudden appearance.

Gwaine smirks, “Of course. Who knows? Maybe these projects can help more than a few people get lucky.”

He winks at Merlin, who rolls his eyes. “Not everyone only thinks about sex, Gwaine.”

“Oh I think about other things,” Gwaine tells him. “I bet those strong arms of his are great for cuddling. And you know how much I love to cuddle.” He pats Merlin on his back and pushes away from the locker, his attention already focused somewhere down the hall. “Hey Perce!”

Merlin watches him go with a fond shake of his head. He’s brought back to his own situation when Arthur clears his throat. “So, you and Gwaine?”

“What?”

“You two have….”

“What? No! Gwaine is my best friend. It’s not like that.”

“He just said you know how much he likes to cuddle,” Arthur says with a shrug.

“It’s Gwaine,” Merlin says, as if that explains everything, and really it should. “Gwaine is a tactile person. We’ve known each other since we were kids. We’ve cuddled, but it was all platonic.”

“So you like to cuddle too,” Arthur says. Merlin might be crazy, but he can swear there’s a hint of teasing in his voice as he sways closer.

“Um…” he looks around, looking for something to save him from the weight of Arthur’s gaze. Finding nothing, he looks back at Arthur, who’s watching him, face expectant. He really expects him to answer. “Yeah. I mean, who doesn’t?”

Plenty of people, he knows. Part of him hopes that Arthur calls him on it so they can go back to their usual banter, and not whatever _this_ is.

Arthur just nods, “Good to know.”

“Why?”

“It just is,” Arthur says, pulling the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder. “Do you want to come over?”

Merlin panics for a moment, wondering why the hell Arthur would want him to come over. “What? Why?”

“Our project,” Arthur says, looking at Merlin like he’s an idiot. That at least is familiar. “Or did you already forget, Merlin?”

Merlin rolls his eyes and pushes off from his locker. “Of course I haven’t. Let’s go. I promised my mum I’d be home in time to make dinner.”

Arthur doesn’t comment on it, at least not to make fun of him. That’s one subject he leaves alone when it comes to Merlin. He’s always been kind to his mother. And that’s part of the problem. His mum _loves_ Arthur. 

“She had a shift today?” Arthur asks, holding the door open for Merlin to pass as they exit the school.

“Yeah, this is her fifth day,” Merlin sighs. “And she still feels like she should work more. I just feel like she didn’t feel like she had to work so hard sometimes. Or like I should be doing more to help out.”

“I’m sure you’re doing more than enough,” Arthur says. “I don’t know many teenagers that would be rushing home to make dinner for their mothers.”

Merlin shrugs, “It’s the least I can do after everything she does, for and everyone else.”

“She is an amazing woman.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Merlin says. “She’ll fall even more in love with you.”

Arthur throws his head and laughs, and Merlin can’t help but smile at the sight. “Well she does have good taste.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, “Let’s go, you prat.”

Arthur starts his car, and pulls out of the parking lot. Merlin busies himself messing with the radio, something that Arthur complains about, but never outright tells him to stop. It’s only after they’ve been in the car for around ten minutes that Merlin realizes they’re not heading towards Arthur’s house.

“This isn’t the way to your house.”

“No, it’s the way to yours,” Arthur says. “Or don’t you know your way home?”

“Of course I do. I just thought we were going to yours.”

“This seemed easier since you want to be home to make dinner,” Arthur says. “Or do you want me to come over? I suppose I shouldn’t have just invited myself.”

Merlin clears his throat and looks down at his hands so he doesn’t have to look at Arthur. This kinder side of Arthur is really throwing him. “It’s fine. Thanks. I uhh… I know my mum will be happy to see you.”

“You don’t have to sound so upset about that, Merlin,” Arthur says. “I am a likable person.”

“Debatable.”

Something about this conversation feels familiar, but Merlin can’t place where. It’s not as if he and Arthur ever really talk like this.

“You wound me,” Arthur teases. 

And then it clicks. He had a similar conversation with Al a few days ago. It’s only a coincidence, of course. Arthur and Al are completely different people. Sure, they might have some similarities in the way they talk sometimes, but that’s it.

He’s luckily pulled away from his thoughts when Arthur pulls into the driveway. 

“We can get things started but then I’ll have to stop and cook dinner,” Merlin tells him as they make their way through the house to Merlin’s room. “But you can stay for dinner and we can work after, if you want?”

“Sounds good.” 

Arthur puts his backpack down next to Merlin’s desk and, rather than sitting at his desk, kicks his shoes off and falls back onto Merlin’s bed. Merlin tries not to stare as Arthur puts his arms behind his head and grins up at him.

“Make yourself comfortable then,” Merlin mutters.

“Oh I am,” Arthur says, his grin widening. “Your bed is _very_ comfortable. There’s room for you, if you want to join me.”

Merlin’s brain short circuits for a moment and he imagines crawling onto the bed and kissing the smug look off his face. He blinks. That’s _not_ where his mind should be going. And it’s definitely not what Arthur meant.

“Let me just get the book,” Merlin says, turning away so Arthur doesn’t see the obvious blush on his face. Damn him being so pale.

“We haven’t even decided on a book yet, Merlin,” Arthur reminds him.

Merlin almost jumps when a hand settles on his hip. He stays still as Arthur steps closer, his body pressing close. “Kilgharrah said it could be on any book, right?”

Merlin is distracted by the feeling of Arthur’s warm breath blowing across his skin that for a moment he forgets he actually needs to answer the question. “Yes.”

“Then why don’t we do…” Arthur reaches around Merlin, and in the act presses himself closer to Merlin, effectively trapping him between Arthur’s chest and the bookcase. Merlin’s breath hitches when he feels the press of lips against his neck. It’s barely there, but there’s no way he imagined it.

“Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“What book are we doing?”

“Oh umm,” Arthur pulls his head back and snatches a book off Merlin’s shelf. “This one.”

He drops the book into Merlin’s hands and steps back. Merlin frowns as he looks down at. “We can’t do a presentation on A Storm of Swords?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not…” He thinks of all the cursing and gore and nudity on the show. “Proper.”

Arthur snorts and falls back onto the bed again. This time onto his side clutching one of Merlin’s pillows. “Please. We’re not going to be showing scenes from Game of Thrones. We’re just analyzing pieces of the book. It’ll be fine.”

“If we fail…”

“Kilgharrah loves you,” Arthur tells him. “He’s not going to fail you.”

“He might.”

“He _won’t_ ,” Arthur presses. “Now get over here with the book so we can get started.

“Have you even read the book?” Merlin asks. He leans back against his headboard next to Arthur, trying not to be aware of how close they are. It’s hard when he looks down and meets Arthur’s clear blue eyes. Merlin hates how much he looks like he belongs here in his bed.

“Of course I’ve read the book, _Mer_ -lin,” Arthur huffs. “I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“But it’s not even the first one,” Merlin argues.

“No, but it’s the superior one. It’s where we really start to see a change in Jaime.”

“You like Jaime?”

“He’s my favorite character, apart from Brienne and Sansa,” Arthur says. “Don’t tell me you don’t like him.

“No, he’s my favorite too,” Merlin says. “I just wasn’t expecting you to have such good taste.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and snatches the book from Merlin. “Get some paper. We need to make notes unless you want me to write in your precious book.”

“Don’t you dare.”

It’s surprisingly easy working with Arthur. They pick out their favorite scenes, most of them coming from Jaime’s chapters and wind up discussing their favorite parts of the books and the show. It’s going on 5 p.m. when Merlin notices just how late it’s gotten.

“Shit,” he mutters, springing out of bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks him.

“It’s almost 5. My mum will be home in like 20 minutes and I haven’t even started dinner.”

He runs out of the room and into the kitchen, opening cabinets and pulling things out. He can’t believe he let himself get so distracted he almost forgot to cook dinner. Not that his mother would be mad if he didn’t. She never expects him to. It’s just something he likes to do for her, so she doesn’t have to worry about it after her long shifts at the hospital.

“Merlin!” 

He stops at the sound of Arthur shouting his name. How many times had he said it without Merlin noticing? “Yes?”

“What can I do to help?”

“Umm… Merlin looks around and tries to decide the fastest way to get this done “Can you put a pot of water on to boil for the pasta? And then a bigger one on for the potatoes?”

Arthur nods and does as Merlin asks. Once things are started he feels a little more at ease. This he’s used to. Granted, he’s not usually with Arthur, but still. Cooking is familiar. It’s easy to fall into a steady rhythm. 

Dinner is close to finishing when his mum walks into the room. She looks from the stove to Merlin and Arthur and smiles. “I see you boys have been busy. It’s nice to see you again, Arthur.”

“You too, Hunith,” Arthur says, smiling kindly at her. 

“What are you making?” she asks, peering into the pots on the stove. 

“Pasta and potatoes,” Merlin tells her. “Your favorite.”

“No vegetable?”

“I could put on some corn,” Merlin offers.

“Only if you want to,” she says.

“I do,” Merlin says. “Why don’t you go shower and change while dinner is finishing up?”

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Merlin and Arthur are just setting the food on the table when Hunith walks back out of the bathroom. She smiles at Arthur when he pulls out her seat for her. “Thank you.”

“It looked like you had a long day,” Arthur says, taking a seat next to Merlin.

“It was,” Hunith says, taking the bowl of pasta Merlin offers her and spooning some onto her plate. “But the one thing about being a nurse is I will always have a job, even if it is a stressful one.”

“I think you deserve a day off,” Arthur tells her. “A vacation.”

Hunith laughs, “Vacation? I can’t remember the last time I took one of those.”

“All the more reason for you to go,” Arthur says. “You deserve some time to yourself to relax, Hunith. I’m sure Merlin would be more than fine without you for a few days.”

“Oh I couldn’t possibly.” His mother shakes her head and spoons some potatoes onto her fork. 

“You could though,” Merlin says. “You have all your vacation days. There’s no reason you can’t take some for yourself.”

“But I thought you wanted us to take a trip this summer,” Hunith argues.

“Mum, you can take a trip for yourself and still have enough time left for us to take three trips if we wanted,” Merlin assures her.

“I don’t know,” she sighs, though Merlin can tell she’s starting to waver. “The hospital needs me.”

“The hospital will be fine, and so will I.”

“See? There’s no reason you shouldn’t go.”

“There is the money,” Hunith says.

Arthur waves her off, “Don’t worry about that. Morgana has more than enough free spa trips saved. There’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to use one.”

That’s where they get her. His mother is a proud woman, she’d never let anyone pay for her to go someplace for the weekend. But that’s not what Arthur is offering. It’s already free. 

“You really would be okay with me doing this?” she asks him.

Merlin smiles, “Of course. I _insist_.”

“I’m starting to think you just want me out of the house,” she teases.

“Well…” She swats his arm and he laughs. “Of course I don’t want you gone, Mum. I just think you deserve a break. You do so much for everyone else. It’s about time you got some of that good back.”

She smiles and pats his cheek, “I get that every day with you, sweetheart.”

Merlin looks over at Arthur to find him watching them, an odd look on his face. Luckily, his mother speaks again so he doesn’t have to figure out how to fill the silence. “I suppose I should figure out when a good time would be to go.”

She grabs the plates from the table, waving off both Arthur and Merlin’s offers to help, insisting that they cooked so she could at least for the dishes. Merlin stands and heads to his room, Arthur following behind him. He grabs the book they’re doing their project on from his desk and sits on the bed. After a few seconds of hesitation, Arthur sits next to him.

“You’re lucky, you know?” Arthur says, voice soft.

Merlin is surprised at that. “How so?”

“Your mum is great,” Arthur says. “She loves you. I never knew my mother. And my dad, he does his best, but he’s not the warmest man. I don’t think we’ve ever had the close relationship you have with your mum.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says, unsure what else he could say. Arthur is here with his walls down and Merlin doesn’t know what to do with it. Nothing he can think to say feels like it would be enough.

“Not your fault,” Arthur says, giving him a tight smile. “And I know your lift isn’t perfect, Merlin. I know your dad…” he trails off and looks to the ceiling for a moment. “All I’m saying is I would give anything to have had a chance at having a relationship with my mother.”

“I bet she’d be proud of you.”

Merlin doesn’t know where that comes from. Until today he could barely stand Arthur, and now they’re here having a heart to heart. But it felt like the right thing to say.

Arthur lowers his gaze and meets Merlin’s, “You don’t have to say that.”

“I know, but I meant it.”

Arthur smiles, something soft that Merlin isn’t used to seeing on his face. Merlin can’t help but smile back. “We should get back to the project.”

Merlin nods and reluctantly looks away, turning his attention to the book in front of him. “Right. So we need to figure out what we want to do for our presentation.”

“I think we should be something… dramatic,” Arthur says.

Merlin raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean by dramatic?”

“I mean something other than a boring PowerPoint,” Arthur says. “Everyone is going to be doing a PowerPoint.”

“Okay, so what did you have in mind?”

“How do you feel about acting?”

Merlin has a feeling he’s going to regret this, but he’s also intrigued. So he grins. “I am in drama club.”

* * *

Merlin’s laying in his bed, reading through his notes when a knock sounds on his door.

“I sent you something,” his mum tells him from his doorway. She’s smiling. “I think you’ll like it.”

He face twists in confusion when she winks and walks away. He grabs his phone and opens the text his mother sent him. Merlin looks down at the picture on his screen. It’s of him and Arthur. They’re both smiling as they lean over their textbooks. He doesn’t even remember her taking it, but then again he’d been too focused, both on the project and Arthur.

Today has been weird. He’d thought working with Arthur would be horrible, but it had actually been… nice. He doesn’t feel dread at the thought of having to spend more time alone with him over the next two weeks. In fact, he’s weirdly looking forward to it.

He doesn’t want to admit that maybe Gwaine had been right and Arthur is an alright guy. It’s easier if he thinks he’s an ass. 

Which is why he pulls out his phone and types out a message to Al. Maybe complaining about Arthur will help him.

 **DragonlordGuy:** You will not believe the shit I had to put up with today from his royal prattiness.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** what did he do this time?

 **DragonlordGuy:** He just has a way of getting under my skin. I don’t know why. Just because he has a certain opinion of me, it shouldn’t matter. 

**AlbionsGreatest:** unless of course you do care what he thinks of you.

 **DragonlordGuy:** I don’t.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** sure you don’t.

Merlin frowns down at his phone, and types out another message.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Why are you so sure I like him?

 **AlbionsGreatest:** oh, I never said anything about you _liking_ him D. Just that you care what he thinks about you. 

And that’s true. Merlin curses to himself. Of course he’d accidentally admit his growing feelings for Arthur to Al, someone he’s also interested in. When did his life get so complicated?

 **DragonlordGuy:** This would be so much easier if I knew you in person.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** one day D

The conversation shifts after that, changing to the latest episode of a first responder who they’ve both been invested in. Gwaine likes to tease him that the blond firefighter looks similar to a certain blond they know. And maybe he does. But that’s not why Merlin likes him. 

He likes him because he’s brave and caring, and sure he’s handsome and has the blond hair and blue eyes, but he’s so much more than that. Something he’s said to Al more than once, along with mention of one of his friends saying he has a thing for blonds. 

The days go by and Merlin and Arthur continue to work on their project, sometimes at Merlin’s house and sometimes at Arthur’s. Arthur, of course, has roped Morgana and Gwen into helping them make costumes for their presentation. He wasn’t kidding when he said they were going to go the whole dramatic route. 

Arthur, of course, insists on being Jaime. “I look the most like him, Merlin. It just makes sense.”

Which doesn’t explain in the least why Arthur insists on him being Brienne. Something that delights and annoys him. At least he hadn’t insisted on Merlin being the bear. No, that role falls to Gwaine, who they’ve also brought in to help with their presentation.

His phone vibrates and he looks down to see a new message from Al.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** thinking about Evan Buckley again?

Merlin smiles at the mention of his favorite fictional firefighter.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Only always.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** we both know that’s not completely true, but I’ll let it slide. Though I have to say I’m more into Eddie. I’ve always had a thing for dark haired men.

Merlin’s face goes warm, and he thinks over how to respond. He’s told Al very little of what he looks like. They both have, except for Al’s comment about being blond. It makes things easier, or harder, depending on how he chooses to look at it. 

**DragonlordGuy:** Yeah?

 **AlbionsGreatest:** yeah. Of course this guy at school has the whole dark hair and blue eyes package, and this amazing smile. It’s very infuriating and distracting.

Merlin swallows, and fights back his nerves, as he types and retypes his message at least five times, before settling on one and pressing send.

 **DragonlordGuy:** Interesting since I have dark hair and blue eyes.

It’s a long time before Al responds. At least that’s what it feels like to Merlin. In reality it’s probably only been a couple minutes. Which isn’t off from the time it usually takes them between messages. Finally, a new message pops up on screen and Merlin rushes to open it.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** always figured you’d be my type.

 **DragonlordGuy:** And here I thought you liked me for my personality.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** maybe you’re just the whole package, looks and personality.

 **DragonlordGuy:** You really are laying it on thick, aren’t you?”

 **AlbionsGreatest:** are you complaining?

 **DragonlordGuy:** Definitely not.

Merlin checks the time on his phone and sighs. 

**DragonlordGuy:** I have to go. I need to shower before my English partner gets here.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** ah yes, the one you hate but secretly pine for.

 **DragonlordGuy:** I do not pine for him.

 _Or hate him_ , Merlin thinks. 

**AlbionsGreatest:** sure you don’t. You only talk about him constantly. Really D, I’d be offended if I didn’t have such high self-esteem.

 **DragonlordGuy:** If that’s what you want to call being self-absorbed.

 **AlbionsGreatest:** go shower. I have to get ready to meet my partner anyway.

Neither of them have asked what their presentations are on, despite not knowing if they even have class at the same time. It would be too much of a giveaway. Not that Merlin would mind. Maybe knowing who Al is would help him with his growing feelings for Arthur.

He pushes the thought away and goes to the bathroom, leaving his phone to charge on his desk. He takes longer than he usually would in hopes that the warm water will relax him. When he gets out, the room is full of steam despite him having the fan on. He dries off as best as he can and changes into a pair of shorts before going back down the hall to his room to get a shirt.

He freezes in the doorway when he sees Arthur standing in his room next to his desk. It’s not unusual. His mum has insisted that Arthur let himself in by now since he’s been coming over so much. It had been convenient. Now Merlin isn’t so sure.

“Arthur?”

“You’re him,” Arthur says, looking at him in wide eyed shock.

Merlin tenses, looking from Arthur to his phone. “Is that my mobile? What are you doing with that?”

“You left it sitting here,” Arthur says. “It lit up with a notification. I didn’t mean to read it, not that it matters because I _sent_ it.”

“What?” Merlin asks, snatching the phone out of Arthur’s hands. “What are you…?” It’s then that Merlin sees what’s pulled up on his screen. His conversation with Al. “Did you read this?”

“Yes, well no. I didn’t need to.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“As I said before _Merlin_ , I sent that message.”

Merlin gives a slightly hysterical laugh and shakes his head, “No way.”

“You don’t believe me?” Arthur asks him. He holds his phone out to Merlin, showing him what’s on the screen. A conversation between AlbionsGreatest and DragonlordGuy. “Hello, D.”

Merlin stumbles backwards until his legs hit his bed and he’s able to sit down. “You’re him.”

“I am,” Arthur says. He sits next to him on the bed and places his phone beside him. “And you’re DragonlordGuy.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Arthur asks. “How we’ve been talking for months, even complaining about each other, and never realized it. A lot of secrets have been revealed in those chats.”

Merlin realizes something else suddenly. He’d told Al that he was starting to have feelings for Arthur. Which means…

“Oh god,” Merlin whispers. “God Arthur, please don’t kill me.”

“Kill you?” Arthur asks. “Why would I kill you?”

“Because of what I said!” Merlin shouts. “I told him, told _you,_ that I like you!”

“Yes, and I told D that I was into the infuriating know it all.”

And that’s true. At the time Merlin hadn’t put it together, but the more he thinks about it he really should have. A lot of Al’s quips had a familiar tone. He doesn’t know how he didn’t see it before. Well he _had_ truthfully, but he’d somehow convinced himself it was a coincidence. 

“We really are idiots, aren’t we?” Merlin sighs.

Arthur shrugs, “Depends on where we go from here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we both know we’re into each other,” Arthur says. “We can do something about it, or ignore it. Frankly, I’m hoping for the former.”

“Really?” Merlin asks him. “But you hate me.”

Arthur gives a huff of frustration, “I don’t hate you, _Mer-_ lin _._ I…”

“You what?”

“Well you know…”

“I’m going to need you to use your words here, Arthur. You’re quite an eloquent speaker, it can’t be that hard.”

“Except it is,” Arthur tells him. “I can charm the pants off anyone. Except you. You’re different.”

“Why? What makes me so special?”

“Everything,” Arthur says. “You’re the only person, besides Morgana, who doesn’t take my shit. You call me on it. You push me to be better. You see things in me I never knew existed, even when we’re arguing or driving each other crazy. You, well to be honest, you make me nervous.”

“Me?”

“Yes _you._ You’re smart, Merlin. I always figured you would be too smart to end up with me.”

“You’re smart too,” Merlin tells him. “Just in different ways. Like chemistry? Definitely not my strongest subject.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Arthur smirks, leaning in closer. “I think you have A+ chemistry.”

“Are you about to say with you?”

“Do you disagree?”

No, Merlin really can’t disagree. “I don’t want it to go to your head.”

“Of course.”

“So what now?”

Arthur purses his lips before moving back, “Well there’s only one thing left to do.”

Merlin frowns when Arthur pulls out his phone and starts tapping away. Truthfully, he’d been expecting a kiss, and tries not to be disappointed that wasn’t where Arthur was going.

“Arthur?”

“One second,” Arthur says. He keeps typing, his tongue poking adorably between his teeth.

Merlin’s phone dings, alerting him to a new text message. He raises an eyebrow when he sees it’s from Arthur. “Why are you texting me when you’re right here?” Merlin asks him.

“Just wanted to make sure my message was clear,” Arthur smirks, dropping his phone next to him on the bed.

Merlin opens the message, and can’t hold in his laughter when he sees the meme Arthur sent him.

He turns to Arthur with a smile and leans in closer, “Oh the message has definitely been received, loud and clear.”

“And?”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

“As long as we’re on the same page,” Arthur says. He hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him in. They both laugh as they fall back onto Merlin’s bed. Arthur’s hand comes up and brushes Merlin’s hair back as he smiles. “Yeah, you’re definitely my type.”

“Good thing you’re mine too,” Merlin teases. “Or else this would be awkward.”

Arthur chuckles and pulls him closer, “Are you going to keep talking, or can I finally kiss you?”

“Oh! You can kiss me. I much prefer kissing to the…”

His words trail off when Arthur closes the distance between them and kisses him. His lips are soft and warm, lighting a trail of fire within him. He doesn’t have to pretend or hold back anymore. Not now that he knows he’s not alone in this. 

So he sinks into Arthur’s arms and kisses, letting everything else fall away.

They don’t get much work done on their project that night, but it doesn’t matter. They have a lot of other learning to do with each other.


End file.
